


Red Devil

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Balthzar sees crowely from across the room.





	Red Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Can't think of a good title or summary.  
> This was made for a challenge i did on the supernatural amino app.
> 
> The main inspiration for the story was this GIF   
> https://www.google.com/save/me?hl=en-us&client=safari&bih=628&biw=414

_Why am I here again?_  
This club is awful. The drinks are lousy, the music is crappy and the people here are mediocre.  
I shouldn't have came to the club. I should have just stayed home and drunk myself into a coma. It would have been better.  
I don't know what's stopping me from leaving. I gonna just finish this drink and go. I've been here long enough.  
I sigh as I pick my drink up. I turn around drink in hand to people watch. The song I Knew You Were Trouble started to play when I saw him.

The man is dressed all in black. His body was bathed in red from the lights. They complimented him well. He is the perfect combination of sensual and deadly.  
I want him.  
I have to have him.  
While I was staring he looks over in my direction and gives a tiny smirk.  
I turn around quickly to place my finished drink on the bar and ask for another one.  
_I'm gonna need liquid courage for this._  
The bartender gives me the new drink and I turn back around to see if the man in black is still standing in the same spot as before.  
He wasn't.  
I sigh and turn back towards the bar.  
"Hello darling" a voice says from behind me directly into my ear.  
I jump slightly and almost spill my drink.  
"Don't do that!" I snap at the person behind me.  
"Dont you know it's rude to...." I turn around and freeze mid sentence. The man in black is standing behind me smirking.  
"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."  
He's even more handsome up close. God I could get lost in his dark eyes.  
His smirk turned into a full blown smile.  
"Crowely" he introduces himself.  
I give him strange look.  
"Balthazar"  
We shake hands. A spark so strong went through my  
body as we touched. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling but I know I want more.  
I'm so focused on the spark, I didn't realize he was talking to me until he touched my shoulder.  
"huh?"  
"I said I really hate this song. We should go somewhere a bit more quiet."  
I laughed then take a sip of my drink.  
"Why would I go any where with you? You aren't my type." I say just to play hard to get.  
"And you aren't my type either. However I'm bored and you look bored so why not just go somewhere together and be a little less bored." he stated in a bored tone.  
"What do you mean I'm not your type? I'm everyone's type."  
"You couldn't get anyone to touch you with a ten foot pole. I was just trying to be nice" he said.  
"oh please people find me extremely attractive. Why just this morning I had a ménage à .... What's French for twelve?" I say with a smirk.  
His reply was to glare and growl lowly.  
He starts walks away.  
"WAIT! Don't go... Please. I'm sorry it was a joke. Just please stay" I practically beg while grabbing hold of his jacket.  
He sighs, pries my hands off of his jacket and grabs that same hand and starts to walk towards the back.  
We have to push our way through the crowd of people in the club.  
"So... You really don't find me attractive" I ask. He doesn't hear me so I get close to him and practically shout into his ear.  
He turns his head to look at me but doesn't answer my question.  
  
After fighting our way through the crowd we get to a hallway that leads to the bathrooms.  
Its much quieter in the hallway.  
We take a few steps into it before he quickly turns around and slams me into the wall and gets super close to my face.  
He was going to kiss me. I want him to kiss me.  
I close my eyes and pucker my lips in anticipation. He waits for a moment before leaning in.  
_This is gonna be a great kiss. I can already tell its gonna be the best._  
"Of course I find you attractive. Anyone with eyes will find you attractive. I wonder how many times you've been told your drop dead gorgeous... You don't need validation from me to know you're attractive" he whispers into my ear before letting me go and continuing his walk to whatever destination he had in mind.  
"You dirty tease!" I mumble to myself.  
"Too many times to count." I say a bit louder so he could hear me.  
"You have what they call sex appeal" he says loudly while walking passed the people in line for the bathroom.  
They stare at him and then stare at me.  
_Awkward...._  
I quicken my pace so I don't get to far behind him.  
"Oh really now? Didn't early you say I couldn't get anyone?"  
"Yes well... I lied" he said with a shrug.  
We finally get to a door in the back. He opens it and goes inside leaving the door open for me.  
It's my choice. Go inside and talk or leave and be unsatisfied.  
"You're a dick, you know that right? " I say while stepping into the room and shutting the door.  
he's sitting behind a desk staring at me.  
"I love it when you talk dirty." He says with a unimpressed face.  
I go sit down across from him.  
We both study each other for a minute or two.  
There's so much to say. So much to apologize for, but we are both too stubborn to come out and say it.  
He sighs and gets up.  
"This was a mistake. I thought I could do this but I can't..." he mumbles to himself. He walks around the desks and goes to the door.  
I quickly stand up and grab his arm before he can open it.  
He stops, half turns his head and raises an eyebrow as if to say what? What do you want? Why are you doing this to me.  
_I deserved to be loved._  
His earlier words from a week ago come to me  
"Oh... Uhh... Sorry.  
I say while releasing his arm. I look down and whisper "I was wrong. I shouldn't have said what I said. I miss you and if you'll have me I would like to come home."  
He stares at me.  
The only sound that could be heard was the music faintly coming from the other side of the door.  
After a few minutes he speaks up.  
I don't make eye contact with him. I keep my eyes glued to the floor despite my urge to look up and stare at him like he's staring at me.  
"I hate you."  
I smile and finally look up.  
"No you don't you liar"  
"Oh? How do you know I'm lying?"  
"You always were such terrible liar."  
He glares at me for a moment but drops the look and sighs.  
"Truce?" "Truce."  
"Come here my little angel. He holds his arms open and I walk into them.  
"I've missed you so much. I'm so, so, sorry" I say into his chest.  
He pets my head and kisses my forehead.  
"shhh it's ok. I've missed you too."


End file.
